This was Not in the cards
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: After a failed Rebellion, Princess Isabel must flee into the wild moors of Scotia. Can she dig through her mother's foggy past to bring Albion a clear future?
1. Chapter 1

Does anyone have any idea how amazingly strange it is to have Reaver narrating a children's show? It sounds so strange to hear him teaching a baby/toddler about shapes and colors and being excited about the beach. He even said tatty-bye!

Isabel stared out from the carriage across the brilliant green fields of Scotia. The rebellion had failed miserably and now she and the others were fleeing the country while they could. Kalin and her people were sent back to the dead land of Aurora and as soon as the battle turned sour Sabine and his people fled to Samarkand. Page had refused to retreat however, as much as Ben had begged her to join them. That didn't however stop them from taking her with. Indeed Page was tied up beside Isabel, glaring across the carriage at Captain Finn. Ben as well was glaring at her for her 'irrational beliefs' and hotheadedness. It was Ben's idea to flee to Scotia actually, having been there several times during his days of piracy. They held no love for Albion and had wonderful whiskey for them to drown their failures in.

"We don't have time to waste on ill thoughts and feelings," Isabel finally shouted at those within the carriage. She was sick and tired of the anger inside of the small wooden box. Walter had been a lucky enough bastard to drive the carriage and escape the anger within.

Both of them looked at her startled. "We don't. We need to recover and start planning what to do next. Going in now would only get u killed. Not to mention we've lost a good many allies." Isabel looked back out of her window. Her brother had let her live. Let her get away to try again. Did he want her to kill him?

The carriage stopped then and Isabel could hear Walter shouting about something. It sounded bad and Isabel threw the door open in minutes, pistol pointed at the possible threat. The princess was met with a bleating sheep and after a glance saw that Walter was cursing at an entire flock of the wooly beasts. Isabel couldn't help but laugh slightly as the shepherd lazily moved the animals across the road. It was so peaceful and out of Isabel's normal routine that she just had to laugh. Isabel did however jump when something in the carriage behind her thumped.

Isabel smiled slightly before climbing up on the bench beside Walter. The old guard looked at her with annoyance in his eyes from the sheep.

"They've made up then?" Walter asked. The carriage shifted as the two in back moved. "Right then." The final sheep moved and Walter cracked the whip making the horses resume their pace. "We're coming up on a town your majesty, you'd best get some new equipment, maybe some better clothes."

"Sounds like a plan," Isabel laughed, looking down at her dress. Jasper had tried his best, he really had, but her practical skirt and highway woman's jacket were done for. The only outfit she had anymore was the chicken suit, and she was debating setting the damn thing on fire.

The town of Tua was actually a very clean place, full of smiling faces and laughter. The town guards eyed them oddly before letting them in, dressed in their soft blue and white uniforms. Each had a tartan over their shoulder representing their own clan and a sword at their side.

Isabel and Paige were assigned to get new, clean clothes, while Ben was in charge of getting them lodging and Walter saw to it that the carriage and horses were taken care of.

"Why in the bloody hell is everything a dress?" Paige asked, looking through the racks.

"I think they're pretty," Isabel smiled, admiring the soft cotton dresses.

"Pretty is going to get us killed," Paige argued with a huff.

"By what?" Isabel asked. "Logan's guards? A balverine? Hobbes? I've fought them in dresses before you know."

"Well not all of us are heroes," Paige grumbled. She seemed entirely too intent on arguing. "Besides, none of this is like the dresses we have back in Albion, not even the masquerade dresses were this odd." Isabel didn't bother arguing. The dresses weren't odd, they were simple and proper, slightly old fashioned even. She could remember wearing something similar when she was just breaking into womanhood.

"Looking for something dears?" an elderly woman asked, walking from behind the counter.

"Something I can actually move in," Paige answered. "Maybe some pants?"

"Oh, you're just like my Lindsey was," the old woman smiled. "Right this way darling."

The old woman led Paige to another section of the store, but Isabel didn't mind, she truly did like dresses. After all, she was a princess. She finally settled on something both nice and warm. A dusky blue dress of thick and heavy silk was her first purchase, trimmed with intricate black lace as wide as her hand. It reached the ground, unlike many of her clothes in Albion, and fell in a wide sweep. Jasper was already seeing about making her enough petticoats and for once was truly delighted by her purchase. The bodice of the gown was fitted against her corset, reaching up to her neck and creating a point at the waist. The sleeves reminded her of a painting from the Enlightened age, with two poofs between the shoulder and elbow before becoming fitted down to the wrist. She wouldn't have a problem fitting the sleeves into her gauntlets and they went very well with the brown leather of her gear.

"You'll be wanting something warmer than that love," the older woman said seriously as she rang up Isabel's purchases. "It gets bitterly cold round here, specially since the forest got cut down by Lord Farson."

"Lord Farson?" Isabel asked. Paige had already paid and left to find the boys.

"Aye, he took over sometime around spring," The old woman came from behind the counter and started walking towards a wardrobe Isabel hadn't looked in. It was full of coats. "We've got some nice ones here. Lord Farson is the nephew of the late Lady Farson, bless her heart. Either way, his lordship is helping the king build an armada to go to war with Albion and our wood lost it's magic."

Isabel looked up from the coat she was admiring in shock. "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, that's your country isn't it?"

"It was," Isabel sighed. "I'm afraid I can't go back now."

"Was your husband in the war then?" The elderly woman laid a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "I lost my Charlie the same way. It's hard being a widow." She took the coat and pressed it into Isabel's hands. "Keep warm love."

"Thank you," Isabel nodded, her smiling mood somewhat squashed.

Isabel walked out wearing the coat she'd gotten. Made from heavy black velvet and lined with pale pink wool, the coat was trimmed in black fur at the cuffs and around the hood and like her dress, the bodice was fitted before blossoming out and falling to the ground. The sleeves of the coat were very loose however in pagoda style, but Isabel was actually very thankful for the air they let in. It really was a warm coat. Making her way to the town square, Isabel saw Walter waiting for her with Ben beside him. Both were dressed in newer clothes, but rather than the brilliant red of their uniforms, they were clad in a bloody burgundy, the white and tan now replaced with black and dark brown.

"A bit dark," Isabel commented as she approached them.

"Says the widow," Ben laughed as he motioned to her black clad self. "We ran into a few of our boys actually."

"Aye, what soldiers managed to escape are now mercenaries," Walter nodded. "Ben and I are going to join up with them for a bit, see what the boys are going to do."

"Most of them are from the Swift Brigade actually," Ben admitted. "It'll be nice to be round the boys again, plus we can get some cash flow."

"Alright then," Isabel nodded. "Did we find any lodgings?" evening had come about and the seamstress was right, it was getting very cold.

"We did," Ben nodded. "Until Jasper finds a way for all of us to travel to the sanctuary I've rented us a few rooms and the inn."

"Thank you Ben," Isabel smiled at him as Jasper started to complain within her mind. "I should probably go and find Paige."

"She's already there," Walter told her. "I came to escort you there while Ben goes to meet with our lads."

Isabel sat in front of the fireplace while Paige argued with Ben about the best course of action. Walter was taking Ben's side in the argument and Isabel simply wanted out. While the three of them had been out this morning, she'd received a message from her brother.

Princess Isabel Black was exiled until further notice. Should she return before her brother summoned her, she would be imprisoned in the tower. She did however have the option of cloistering herself within the temple of Light. But should she contact the world outside of the temple or leave its grounds, she would be put to death.

Her brother's way of telling her he still loved her.

"I'm tired of running for my life," Isabel finally said. "I know now what my brother is working to save us from, and if I can, I will aide him."

"You'd help that monster?" Paige demanded.

"You didn't see the Crawler," Walter argued with Paige. "I'll admit just as readily as the next man that he's gone to extremes, but if it will save us..."

"Then thats it?" Paige demanded, standing with crossed arms. "You're all just giving up on things? Let Albion become a cesspool and let Reaver get his grubby hands into everything? I'm surprised your chimpanzee of a brother hasn't given him the country already."

"You're not seeing the bigger picture Paige," Ben argued. "Even if we reclaim Albion we would have to fight against something that doesn't care about money. Something that only wants to bring death."

Isabel said nothing, simply looked down at the needlework in her hands and pondered what she should do next. If Paige continued to wage her war then it would be that much easier for the king of Scotia to take over the country. As if Isabel didn't have enough to worry about with crawlers and her 'army'. The princess picked her needle back up and started again on the rose she was stitching. It had been so long since she'd done anything quiet and ladylike. She missed it.

Paige was about to speak again, but the door of the inn opened up, sending a blustering wind into the main room. A large figure came through the doorway in a dark cloak, features hidden inside of his hood. All eyes were on him as he strode to the innkeeper and spoke in low tones. Isabel saw the exchange of money for a key and watched as the mysterious man moved quickly and silently up the stairs to what was presumably his room.

"Who do you reckon that was?" Ben asked in a hushed tone.

"Balls, I don't know," Walter replied angrily. Isabel could tell however that he was unnerved by the strangers arrival. "Probably just some traveler like ourselves. Speaking of which we should get out of this town as soon as possible; Though it's in Scotia it too bloody close to Logan."

"Yeah," Ben agreed. "Maybe we should move a bit more inland, or find a coastal paradise."

Paige was still glaring after the stranger, arms crossed over her chest. "Right, well you lot can stay here in Scotia for all I care, first thing in the morning I'm going back to Albion."

"Sorry to have saved your life then," Ben bit out. His face was angry and the two from the castle could see the row starting to form.

Walter only nodded at the princess however before taking the stairs to his room. There were two staircases in the inn, both leading to different parts of the building. The side Walter had decided to bunk in had rooms of a lower quality, Ben too was sleeping in that side of the building. Isabel however had her room in the better side of the building with newer furniture and a fireplace in every room. She had no idea where Paige was going to go and quite frankly she wasn't too keen on sharing with the miserable young woman.

After gathering her things and hearing enough insults to her family, Isabel headed off towards her own room. Done in rich purples, sensuous reds, and deep blues, Isabel almost felt as though she was living in a harem. Her bed was a tall four poster, almost like the one back in her room save for the heavy drapes that hung around the bed. The princess was very much looking forward to going to sleep right now.

As she entered however, Isabel saw that the stranger had taken the room next to her own, as there was a light coming from under the door that separated the two rooms. How curious. A part of her wanted to go and unlock her side of the door to see what might come through, another part wanted to open the door and see for herself what kind of man was on the other side. Eventually she settled for leaving it be. If he'd wanted to say hello he would have done it downstairs.

And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to meet this man.

Isabel let it go and shifted to the sanctum to change into her nightclothes. Jasper was awaiting her within, smiling as he offered her a few kind words.

"I noticed that brooding fellow is roomed beside your majesty," Jasper spoke as he took the dress from the screen. He truly was looking forward to the princess getting a few more dresses like this one, she was much prettier in silk than blood. "Certainly a mysterious chap."

"I know," Isabel said, walking from behind the screen and wrapping her robe about herself. The thick white and blue brocade would keep the chill off in the real world. "I wonder if perhaps I shouldn't try to meet with him."

"It may be prudent," Jasper agreed, walking behind to gather the rest of her dirty clothes. "Additionally I have discovered that in order to transport the rest of your party to the sanctum we will have to hunt down several other Guild Seals, one for each person you wish to bring here."

Isabel looked at the crest she wore around her neck, it had been her mothers. She wore it beside two others, also her mothers. One had been a token from her mother's only true friend, a woman long since gone, though the Light Seal warmed her heart. And the other, it had belonged to her mothers only true love and chilled her soul. The Shadow Seal. Each was no larger than a gold piece, but all three powerful in their own right.

"I have to find the tombs of heroes then, or any children they might have had," Isabel breathed out. "Perhaps it will help against the crawler to have them on our side."

"Indeed," Jasper nodded. "It may interest you to know that one of your mother's companions has been residing in the northern lands or Scotia. Mother Superior of the Order of Hammer, I believe is her title, she should have a seal in her possession. As to whether or not she has any children...best of luck to you dear."

"Thank you Jasper," Isabel nodded before shifting back into her room at the inn.

The maid must have come in while she was gone, as there was a copper bathtub steaming in front of a cheerful fire. As she stood debating how tired she was and whether or not to climb into said tub, she heard a knock on her door. Not the door to the hall, the door leading to the mystery man's room.

"Yes?" Isabel asked, walking over to her door. Her pistol was in her hand, just in case.

"I hate to be a bother, but by any chance was a bath sent up to your room?" The mysterious man's voice sent shivers up her spine. That sort of voice was just not helpful to a girl who hadn't been with anyone in almost a year with the thick brogue and the raw masculinity. Isabel glanced back at said bath longingly, the Light Seal at her throat nudging her to tell the truth while the shadow seal whispered for her to lie.

"Yes," Isabel finally said. "Would you like me to summon someone and send it over?"

"Actually, could I come in?" the seductive voice asked.

"Let me make myself decent," Isabel replied. She ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her robe from where it was falling down her shoulders. Silently, she prayed to Avo that the man looked as good as he sounded. She unlocked her door and slowly opened it, peering around the door to see the man she'd been speaking to.

"Thank you lass." Sweet lord he was handsome! Deep dark eyes were twinkling at her and full lips were smiling at her playfully. His jaw was strong and dusted with stubble, a scar tracing the left side of his face while inky silk was pulled back into a low tail.

"I was actually looking forward to a bath," Isabel admitted moving to the side to allow his large frame within the room. Her was broad shouldered and well built, reminding her of an old kingdom statue she'd seen once of the war god.

"I apologize lass, but I've been riding nigh a week now." He spoke to her sincerely as he walked over to the copper tub. Isabel was busy admiring the tartan wrapped over his shoulders and the way it hung from his hips at a dangerous angle.

"It's awful big," Isabel spoke up when the mysterious man started lifting the tub. "Are you sure you can manage it?" Indeed, the tub was large enough to fit even him. And then he lifted it as though it weighed no more than a small child.

"It's a bit awkward," the man admitted, obviously not taxed in the least by the tubs weight. "Can you possibly get the door?"

"Of course," Isabel nodded, holding the two doors wide for the man. When he crossed back over into his own room, Isabel was hesitant to walk away. "May I have the name of the man who's seen me undressed?"

The Scotian man turned to her after setting his tub down and smiled to make Isabel's fantasies run wild. "Gabriel." He took her hand and kissed the palm gently. "And yours lass?"

"Isabel," she answered breathlessly.

"Til next we meet, fair Isabel."

She nodded, taking her hand from his grasp and backing into her room. She shut the door quickly as the man on the other side chuckled. Leaning against the sturdy wooden door, she could hear the shlump of cloth as Gabriel undressed in the next room. She could hear him hiss in a breath as he stepped in and the slosh of water as he submersed himself fully in its depths.

Bloody hell.

She awoke the next morning to several maids in her room, one stoking the fire high while three others were pouring hot water into a copper tub.

"Oh, sorry to wake you ma'am, but your fiancé insisted you have a warm bath when you rose," the maid at the fire smiled kindly and handed Isabel a basket full of soaps and lotions. "Very lucky girl you are to have a man like that one."

The maids finished with their duties and left the room, leaving behind a confused princess with a steaming bath. She didn't really have to think about getting in the tub or not, she only had to debate closing the blinds first. Which of course she did before commencing with the lovely gift she'd received from a mysterious fiancé.

As she lounged in the copper tub, revealing in luxury for the first time in a long time, she tried considering her options. But the word fiancé kept ringing in her head and she couldn't help but think about the man next door who'd sent it next to her. Last night as she lay in bed she hadn't been able to rid herself of his image. She imagined the soft glow of firelight dancing across his skin while a wash of thick hair poured over his shoulders. His eyes would be inviting, but full of dark promise as he waved her over.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel descended the stairs that morning feeling expertly relaxed. A warm bath really could do wonders when coupled with the image of an attractive Scotian. A Scotian who was speaking to Walter over a pint of lager with a sadly amused look on his face.

"Ah! There's our girl," Walter smiled at her, his bushy beard and mustache couldn't hide his fatherly smile. Isabel and Logan both had never known their father, the man having died only a few years after their birth. That was fine though, Walter was father enough for Isabel.

"Good morning Walter," Isabel smiled at him. "And a good morning to you as well Sir Gabriel."

"My lady," he smiled at her, and lifting his glass. He was clad again in his tartan, though he wore it over a pair of black leather breeches this time. Heavy riding boots were propped on a stool and a billowing white shirt hid his torso from sight save where the lacing hung undone.

"Our new friend here was just telling me of a new law passed by the mad king," Walter announced.

"What sort of law?" Isabel asked, taking an unoccupied seat. She was perching on the edge with hands placed delicately in her lap. She missed being delicate sometimes. She missed having tea parties with her friends from academy and doing something other than killing. Good as she was at war and fighting, she genuinely didn't like it.

"The law states that no woman is to travel the roads without a husband or male family member," Gabriel explained once more. "There's spells on the gateways to check for blood status and you need papers to prove your mum or dad remarried."

"Certainly puts a damper on things eh?" Walter asked. His face broke into a large grin and his eyes danced behind bushy brows. "Lucky for us Mr. and Mrs. Finn are taken care of."

"No!" Isabel cried with a smile, lifting a hand to her chest in shock. "Ben and Paige?"

"Aye, seems as though last night's row led them to a chapel," Walter laughed. "Of course that only solves one problem."

The princess let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair petulantly. Propriety be damned! She didn't leave one prison to be stuck in another and she wasn't about to get married to some random...She cast a look at the smiling Scotian.

"I suppose fiance falls under the category of husband?" Isabel asked with a raised brow.

"Aye," Gabriel grinned at her. "Most times as soon as a couple announces itself they're considered wed. My brother had three children before he married Naan."

"Why are you helping us?" Isabel asked. "I am truly grateful but..."

"You've every right to be suspicious lass," Gabriel spoke very seriously. "The truth is I need a favor. My da's second wife has been after me to get married and my mum is helping her to trap me. I left four months ago with every intention of never returning. But he's fallen ill, and I cannae take my place as the head of the clan without his blessing."

"A blessing he'll only give if he sees a pretty girl on your arm," Walter nodded.

"And there be none fairer than the one beside me," Gabriel turned a handsome and gentle smile to Isabel.

~!~

Isabel decided that she rather liked Gabriel's voice.

They'd been riding towards Gabriel's ancient home for a few hours now and when Paige and Ben started to argue once more, the warrior began to sing. His chest was warm and rumbled against her shoulder as she leaned against him in the saddle; every time she looked up at him he'd be singing to her with a twinkle in his eye.

"I still don't understand why I'm not allowed to have my own horse," Paige grumbled when Gabriel finished his song. She'd taken to speaking whenever he took a drink or a break.

"It's the law," Walter answered for the nth time. "Any woman found riding a horse by herself will be put to death or burned as a witch."

"Or drowned," Gabriel called over his shoulder. "Can ye not simply enjoy having someone else do all the work?"

"Stop riling her up," Isabel whispered at him. Her heavy coat was resting across her lap and every so often Gabriel's hand would rest on her knee or lower back. "I makes it hard on the rest of us." Gabriel smiled mischievously at the princess. "That's not what I meant," Isabel hurried.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."


End file.
